


Diabolik Lovers Boyfriend Scenarios

by Neko_Chan



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Chan/pseuds/Neko_Chan
Summary: The tital explains what the book is





	

Shuu:  
You were in music class when the teacher called you up to sing. You went up and sang Titanium by sia while playing the piano. When you were done a tear rolled down your cheek. You looked at the teacher and asked if you could leave for a minute the teacher said that you could so you walked out the room and walked around the school then you went back to class and it was almost time to go. When the bell rang you picked up your stuff and was about to leave but you noticed Shuu sleeping on the couch. You walked back to the couch and woke him up after you did he opened his eyes.  
"Shuu it's time to leave school is over" he closed his eyes back and pulled you down on the couch he liced your neck then bit it. When he pulled away from your neck you were a little lightheaded. He asked you what your name was and you told him [Y/N] after that he teleported away and you walked out of the music room and went home thinking about one thing. Shuu.

Reiji:

 

Ayato:

Yui came to your parents coffee shop when she got there she sat in a booth you got on the stage and sang Rock N Roll by Avril Lavigne. You are wearing [this](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=18851814&.svc=copypaste-and&id=214992671). Yui told you that some guys might come in looking for her. You had cake, ice cream, and coffee. You sang Here's to never growing up and What the hell by Avril Lavigne. A guy came in when you started singing the first song you were in the kitchen making a ice cream sundae for you three. You knew he was there because you heard the store bell jingle. You came out with 3 sundaes you gave Yui one the guy one and kept one for yourself. You all chatted you learned his name was Ayato and he learned your name was [Y/N]. They soon had to leave Yui said bye.

"Goodbye melons" you just blushed at his comment then you left the shop and went to your house above it and went tl sleep.

Kanato:

 

Laito:

 

Subaru:

 

Ruki:

 

Yuma:

 

Kou:

 

Azusa:


End file.
